High definition television systems and other high-resolution display devices such as computer monitors are increasingly popular with consumers. Various technologies exist that allow display devices to create images. Rear projection displays based on microdisplay devices have recently gained in popularity. Various types of microdisplay devices are available. One type of microdisplay, MEMS, are imagers having arrays of movable mirrors fabricated thereon that reflect light beams that are directed at them.
A display device cannot create viewable images using microdisplays alone. To create a viewable image, a microdisplay device such as a MEMS imager and an optical engine are required. Traditional optical engines used with MEMS imaging devices suffer from many drawbacks, including poor brightness, contrast and color palette. There is a need for an engine that solves improves the performance of all of these, as well as other, factors.